


Adorpia is the endgame.

by Xoxerothepoet



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xoxerothepoet/pseuds/Xoxerothepoet
Summary: “Adora gave you quite a beating, huh? You must be seriously mad at her. How badly do you want me to hurt her?” I held my claws up to show Scorpia how serious I was about my intentions to hurt Adora. Not that I needed a reason to hurt Adora.





	Adorpia is the endgame.

Is it too late for you and me?  
Have we missed our chance to be happy?  
Well, I’m on a leash and I’m on the ground  
You heard me cry, my suffering sounds  
And you always ignored my cries for help  
And I assumed you only cared about yourself  
And you laughed at me, and you laughed at me  
In an airplane flying over the sea

“Adora, gross! I’m not gay!” I could still feel Adora’s saliva on my cheek. The urge was so strong to wipe away the saliva, but I didn’t. The look on Adora’s face was heartbreaking. She looked like she had just lost the one thing that mattered most to her in the world.

“It’s okay! I can be gay enough for both of us,” she tried to make a joke to diffuse the situation, and I did want to laugh, but Adora needed to know that I just didn’t feel the same way about her. I wasn’t a pet, I was nobody’s lover, and I never would allow myself to be chained to anyone in a romantic way. Love made soldiers weak, and I would never be weak.

“No!” I pushed her away. “No no no! Don’t you even joke about that Adora! I’m not gay!” She seemed so hurt. I wanted to comfort her like she had always comforted me, but this wasn’t the time to do that. She might get the wrong idea about our relationship.

“But… Catra...” I glared at her, daring her to finish her sentence.

“No means no. Bye Adora!”

\---

I just don’t want to think about it  
I just don’t want to think about it  
How can you say that you love me now?  
You knew that she would reject me, how?  
And we’re looking at the sun as it disappears

“Scorpia, gross! I’m not gay!” I sneered at the girl who had tried to kiss me. The girl had tears in her eyes and I honestly felt a little bit bad about how harshly I had rejected her.

“Erm, neither am I. T-t-t-this was a, erm, a f-f-friendship kiss! Yeah, a friend kiss, b-because we’re best friends!” I continued to glare at her.

“You sound just like Adora,” I sneered. Her eyes widened a bit, then she bashfully turned away from me.

“Y-you mean, A-Adora’s gay,” a blush formed on her cheeks. “Adora’s gay and in love with y-you and you-”

“-Broke her heart, yeah. Not that it matters now…” This wasn’t the first time since Adora left that I had thought about Adora’s sexuality. Were any of the princesses gay? Had Adora fallen in love with one of them since she couldn’t have me? The thought of Adora possibly kissing Glimmer disgusted me.

“You know, maybe Adora’s not so bad. I mean, she destroys our stuff, but so do you, right? Plus, she thinks your hot, so she obviously has good taste,” urgh! Why was she irritating?

“You’d better not be thinking about-” She had already turned around and started running away. I hadn’t seen her look so excited since me and her went to the ball.

I chuckled to myself as I imagined what she had planned to do now she knew Adora’s dark secret. If nothing else, it would be interesting.

\---

“Hey, Adora!” I jumped awake and reached for my sword, but it wasn’t where I had left it. So, I took the second option I had planned in case an enemy had surprised me while I was sleeping. I tackled the large woman to the ground.

“Oooh, me likey! Couldn’t resist me, huh?” I blinked in confusion. This had to be some kind of weird dream.

“Can this wait until I give you the card I made? It was for Catra, but that didn’t work out, so I changed the poem I wrote. Oh, I hope you don’t mind the Catra hair in the card, it was kind of…” She continued to babble on and I drifted off into my own thoughts.

She said that things hadn’t worked out with Catra, but that probably meant that…

“Erm, Scorpia, are you gay?” Scorpia giggled tweely and happily nodded her head.

“Yes I certainly am, and I know you are too. How about we be girlfriends, huh? Two lovers on opposite sides of the battlefield, what could possibly be more romantic?” I turned away from her. I didn’t want to tell her a story from my past, but it seemed like it was necessary.

“Me and Lonnie…” I think a tear formed in my eye, but I wasn’t sure. “Lonnie, she… After Catra, we got together… We broke up, kind of…” Scorpia’s eyes widened and she grinned.

“Ah yes! Lonnie will be my new perfect girlfriend and-”

“We’re still together… Kind of…” I swear I could hear Scorpia’s heart fall out of her body and onto the floor.

“We never really broke up, or got together, things just kind of… Happened…” Scorpia was confused, which was my fault. I wasn’t doing a good job of explaining the situation. To be fair, I had no idea how to explain it because I wasn’t sure what exactly the situation was.

“It’s, we’re both soldiers, even when I was, when we were… I mean, we kissed, we went on dates we-”

“Holy Catra hairballs! That’s why Lonnie treated Catra like she did! She blamed her for you leaving! But, why does she fight you if, er, wait. Now that I think about it, did she feel you up during that last fight?” I blushed and nodded my head.

“Wait, the training tapes, with the sparring matches. Hairballs! You two were-” I covered her mouth with my hand. She was making far too much noise and revealing far too much information.

“She really wasn’t happy when I left. But, we’d never made it official, so…” Scorpia grinned and leaned into me. She placed a gentle kiss on my lips that only lasted for a few seconds.

“Perhaps, we could make it official,” I was unsure of what to say. Maybe I could grow to love Scorpia, but Lonnie…

“But Lonnie…” Scorpia tenderly placed her pincer on my lips. “Lonnie handled you leaving just fine. She’ll handle you and I just as fine.”

\---

“Adora gave you quite a beating, huh? You must be seriously mad at her. How badly do you want me to hurt her?” I held my claws up to show Scorpia how serious I was about my intentions to hurt Adora. Not that I needed a reason to hurt Adora.

“Oh, uh, don’t worry about. I hurt her just as bad,” the large girl giggled and I furrowed my brow in confusion before I shrugged my shoulders.

“Whatever.”

Well I just don’t want to think about it  
Well I just don’t want to think about it

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make a purposefully bad fanfiction story like the ones I used to write when I was 15. Hope you had fun reading this!


End file.
